1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward electricity generating apparatus, and particularly, those apparatus that are modular in nature and may be assembly into electricity generating assemblies for enhanced electricity production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electricity generating devices which are powered by wind or passing fluid which operate via vertical rotor are known within the art. For example a savonius-type rotor generally includes a foil disposed in parallel alignment with the central rotor. Additionally, such rotors only work in a vertical or horizontal position whereby they are typically used as singular structures, with no modular or constructive features. Additionally, efficiency is significantly decreased if the passing fluid is not substantially perpendicular to the foil of such a savonius-type rotor.
The present invention addresses these problems, and others known in the art, by providing a electricity generating apparatus, powered by wind or other passing fluid, which is both modular and scalable in nature and configured to produce electricity regardless of the wind or fluid direction relative to its central axis. Additionally, the present invention may be utilized as a structural assembly component, thereby providing auxiliary sources of electricity production in locations heretofore not possible, such as, within a truss of a bridge or a tower, enclosed spaces and the like.